Multiverse: first steps
by Christ22
Summary: In a world where almost everything is made by his industry, our hero succeed to accomplish the impossible; making a portal gun that allow him to jump from an universe to another... randomly. All of this for defeating the destroyer of every man... boring normal life. Yeah, he's actually just a man who's bored and decided to change is space... literally. This first universe is...
1. Goodbye world!

Thusday, 20th of July. Headquarters of TopTech Inc.

Toronto, Canada

First entry of this journal.

Test of the project MultiMe, a devise allowing the user unlimited access to an infinite amount of other universe. It has been ''improved'' for convenient travel (only the shape has changed).

Hi, my name is Dave; I'm the owner of TopTech Inc. and also the creator of most of the stuff who has been patented during the past 2 years on this entire planet. I'm 21 years old and I like pizza… why did I write this? Anyway, just to say that I've tested most of my invention myself; that's way funnier than watching someone doing it. The project MultiMe is my ''baby''… that's strange when I say it like that but it is what it is: this project is basically all my dreams put in one little thing.

I think I'll pass out… wait a sec.

Ok that's cool. False alarm. You could judge me about this but you're just paper, you don't know the meaning of ''dreams''…You're not suppose to know what paper means either but we'll just put it aside. So, ''M''…the devise I mean (M is pronounce like the word ''love'' in French.) is not really 100% functional…It's not like she's not able to create a portal to another world, we already know it'll work. It's just that we can't decide which universe we…I mean ''I'' will be thrown into. The only universe I can choose is the original, which is my own …That's a bummer but screw everything! I'll go even if i need to throw my entire life in an incinerator!

…

Ok, I kind of scream that part out loud… That's embarrassing…

Anyway… Umm… where did I stop?

Yes! Even if ''M'' has some problem I don't really care. It's not like I don't know, right?

…

Ok, my main scientist on the project just told me that all is in place for the grand finale! I'm so excited ! All my dreams, my hopes… They're all going to be achieved.

Ok, I'm crying now…

I'm good to go. Journal, you can call yourself lucky because you're the only thing I allowed myself to bring in this wonderful adventure. I think you need a name. I'm not calling you Journal all...

That's it!

I'll call you Journey! How do you like it?

…

I'll need to learn that you can't answer me.

Now I need to eat something before we go to whatever universe we will discover. I didn't eat for 4 days...

See ya!

7 P.M.

The same day.

I'm sure you must question yourself of why we're not gone yet… That a good question, you know? Why are we here and not in another beautiful world? That's easy, it's because my employee didn't do a good job and that the room where I would have been able to generate the quantum door was the room 404 but they've moved everything in the 403… which, by the way, is my freaking office!

Come on… Is taking the good room that difficult?

So now I'm in the obligation to wait another hour for it to be ready. Which is way too long and I want to go now?

Did I already tell you I never possessed a great amount of patience? If not, now yes.

…

You're a good time killer, you know that? Just 5 minutes before the beginning of my dreams. Are you as thrilled as I am?

…

Dave wake up you're talking to a pile of paper like it was a real person. Take a hold of yourself, damn it!

Anyway now begin our journey, Journey. Let's go!

… I think I forget something…

Bah… not really important.

Dreams!

Hopes!

Adventure!

 **Ta-da! A little short but I guest it's as expected, here's my first story after all ;) anyway, I made this a while ago and I think it's pretty good for a start. So, I invite you all to review like you never reviewed before and the other part of it will come right away :)**


	2. Red in black steel

Time : UNKNOWN

Universe : GENERATED NAME F-34-T+

Location : UNKNOWN

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes to a new and, obviously, beautiful view.

I was lying on a hill, grass caressing every part of my body. Eighty feet away resided a quite interesting view: a forest of... black trees. Seriously, everything around me was black or in a dark grey. It was rather hypnotizing. I got up and scanned my environment more closely: grey and white flowers, black oaks with what appeared like chromicised sap flowing slowly from a knot, almost white grass that looked quite beautiful. It was just plain amazing.

\- Nice! It worked at last. I need to warn the others, take some samples and see if the entire place is like this or if it's just a patch of it, but for now let's use Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia was the name of my A.I., I gave that name because it sound great. I opened my backpack and took the little devise before turning it on.

\- Ok Cass, now's your minute of glory. Can you analyse the physics of this universe for me please?

\- _Right away sir... analyse complete. Result: this universe looks like it has the same king of rules as ours._

\- Is that everything? I said trying not to sound completely bored.

\- _Let me finish. The rules seems like they match the ones of our universe. However, I detect a particle that makes it way more complex than what we know. It seems like it can alter some of those laws._

\- Sound exciting! Which one?

\- _The said particle is of hybrid type: it can take the form of everything that exists in this universe. It also seems like it can be use as power._

\- Damn that's good! What else?

\- _The particle behaves like gamma ray: it irradiates everything that is organic or not. It is however armless to you._

\- Okay, make scanning this thing a priority and tell me when you have something new.

\- _Of course, sir._

I started walking inside the forest, smelling the flowers and inhaling the pure oxygen, when I sensed that something was wrong. Really wrong. At the same time, I heard a ding. I slowly took Cass from my pocket.

\- I hope it's important Cass. I really don't feel at ease right now.

\- _I was going to say that an extremely great amount of the particle was being use one kilometer east from our position. I think that getting closer could be a plus. It could also be dangerous._

\- ...

\- _Sir?_

\- Cass, turn the hover board on and take me full speed to the source of this distortion. NOW!

I sensed a great amount of electricity coursing through my body before my board appeared in front of me. I jumped on it and went full east.

I arrived five minutes later to the cause of my worries to notice a scene worthy of a fantasy book: two people was fighting, the first seems like a dark knight with a big jagged sword. The other was literally using the ground to protect himself from the consecutive assault from the first. As they fight, I could heard them talking in a language I couldn't recognize. Probably one that is exclusive to this universe. I suddenly heard a ding. I promptly took Cassiopeia.

\- Great news I guess?

\- _If you think so. The particle can be stored inside one's body to be use later. The amount of power use depends on the number of release and probably training from the user_. _By the way, it seems like your body as started to do just that._

\- What-what do you mean by that?

\- _I mean that your body, with enough training, could use the odd energy to his own purpose. I can also see that the use of the said energy is use differently by each individual._

\- Okay. That's, like, totally awesome. Anyway, equip me with the light armor in case of emergency.

\- _Right away, sir._

As my light armor was generating, I heard Cass talking again.

\- _The energetic particle seems to be adding itself to the light armor. Power of the armor increase by 500%_

\- Whoa... that's powerful enough to annihilate and entire galleon, I said to myself, a smirk forming in my face.

When the armor formed fully. I waited... and I waited long. I already decided that I was going to help the woman warrior. Not that I think she was in disadvantage, just because my guts felt like if someone needed to win, it was her. As the time went by, I decided to check the new properties of my suit.

= Power use: natural energy

= Strength: +1000%

=Speed: +2000%

= Reflex: 200% + Speed

= Resistance: 10 000%

\- Damn... that's more than expected.

As I raised my head, I noticed that the black warrior was now in a bad situation: she was trapped in a ball of hard rock; the earth bender formed a spear and aimed it at her.

\- Okay, now little earth wizard, I guess it's time to dance. I said with my natural half-smile.

I jumped from my cover and went by him at full speed, fist clenched and raised.

I saw him turn by me in the same time as my fist made contact with his side. I saw him, eyes shot open and mouth wide as he got pushed into a nearby tree. He made at least a hundred feet before stopping, knock out by the impact.

\- Cassiopeia, his life sight.

\- K.O. with some ribs broken, but he's stable.

\- Good.

As I turned my head, I noticed that the warrior as been released from her temporary cage. Starring at me with confusion and doubt obvious in her eyes. I guess that seeing an all white futuristic suited man is not something common here. Not that it would be anyway. I bowed like a servant: left arm crossed behind my back, right arm in front and helped her get up. She suddenly started talking to me. As I was unable to communicate to her, I tried to use sign to tell her my state: pointing my hear and mimicking cutting my throat with my hand. She seemed to understand that I couldn't communicate (of she thought I was deaf, but anyway) and took the earth bender before putting him on her shoulder and telling me with her hands to come with her. However, I was in shock as I saw her change her armor right in front of me in a flash of light. I guess that was the queue to '' no threat now but be careful'' so I told my suit to dissipated. She watched me with curiosity before heading to what I thought was south-west.

As I followed her, I started to check her features more thoughtfully: she was taller than me of at least two inches, strong posture and I could tell that she has trained for years, but what was odd was her dense, red hair. I could say that they were a scarlet red. It was quite the view and I lost myself in my thought for a while.

 _Her hair are beautiful. I think they're oddly natural but it's not like a dark forest is less strange._

As I recovered contact with my surrounding, I saw a little town ahead of us.

\- Yeah, human contact. I whispered sarcastically.

 _I think the boring part of the journey start here..._

 **Ok, the second chapter uploaded with the first one because without it it would be irrelevant. So, I hope that you like it and please review a lot of constructive critics and good comments! Bad ones don't bother me but be intelligent! ;)**


End file.
